The Bachelor: Matt Edition
by Aoi Mystica
Summary: When Mello decides to start a bachelor show and gain a life with a girl, Matt realizes he’ll be alone if he doesn’t act fast. So why not create his own show? And who knows; his girl could be YOU. Real people battle for Matt's affection! ENTRIES CLOSED


AN: I give big thanks to spinningvortex, who created the original Mello bachelor version

**AN:** I give big thanks to **spinningvortex**, who created the original Mello bachelor version. That got me to thinking, and I asked if I could create my own version (I don't want to sound like I copied, right?) and she agreed! So thanks a bunch! If anyone wants to participate in her's (Mello is in that one) it's **The Bachelor: Death Note Edition**. Spaces are limited though, so there probably is no room left. However, read it if you want! Now to get to this version!

It may often reference her story now and again. Also, this is obviously AU, for not much is mentioned about any actual events in Death Note or characters' relations and they may be slightly OOC. Hope you enjoy this! Actual application information will be at the end. And, yes, L is alive. Let's completely ignore the plot of Death Note, shall we? XD

**Disclaimer:** Hmm…fanfictions are based upon stories that someone doesn't own…

* * *

Matt was astonished. When Mello had said he was going to start a bachelor show and finally get a life, the gamer thought his friend was joking. He couldn't believe his eyes when he learned how serious the blond was.

Mello was _actually_ doing one of those bachelor shows! And there were quite a few girls showing up, from antisocial artists to overbearing punks. It was simply too much for the redhead to take in. The shock was so much that all Matt did for an hour was think about the entire situation. Then he finally realized something.

Matt was going to be alone for a while, and he couldn't exactly live with Mello when the guy found a girl to settle down with.

So that's what got the gamer thinking. If his best friend, in all his leather-clad and swearing glory, could get a girl, then why couldn't Matt? He was attractive too. Despite how often Mello criticized his smoking and constant game playing, many girls found that attractive. Although Matt found this odd, he wouldn't comment on it.

That settled it.

Matt would start his own bachelor show. He wouldn't do it to beat Mello, to find a wife faster and shove it in his face. No, he wasn't competitive like his friend. Matt simply needed to do something or else he would be lonely and bored for a long time.

Several days after Mello left and he had his personal epiphany, Matt finally stopped putting it off, which he had done merely due to the shock. The gamer put down his DS, where he had beaten Final Fantasy III for the tenth time that month, and strode lazily over to the phone in their apartment. Putting out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray, he took a deep sigh before picking up the device that would lead him to a new life.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Be-_

"Moshi Moshi. What can I do for you, Matt-kun?"

The redhead smiled slightly in recognizing that low baritone. Leave it to him to figure out everything and know what Matt was calling about.

"Hey, L. I was wondering…could you maybe get me a bachelor show? I'm afraid I don't have Mello's connections."

* * *

This is where you come in. If Matt is going to host a bachelor show, he's going to need participants, right? To apply merely review with the following information:

Name  
Appearance and general wardrobe  
Age (Try to make it 18-25. Fake ages are fine.)  
Hobbies  
Interests  
Personality  
Optional: Quirks or odd habits

You may also add any other information you deem necessary. Try not to make your entry massive, though.

ALSO!! I will only accept 15-20 participants, but everyone can enter. The reason for this is that I don't want any Mary Sues in this. I will seriously consider those who seem most like real people and I promise that the end result will probably be the one Matt would have chosen after all the events that will occur.

After I deem that enough people have entered, I will sift through them all, then either email or Private Message those who I deemed worthy (Please put which you'd prefer, because otherwise I'll try to email first). Once that starts, I will ask a small series of questions which may be used throughout the series as reactions to an event or something you say. That will occur every now and then when I need to know how someone would react in a new idea of mine.

Above all, be reasonable. Try not to perfect your character or make an OC that is completely different from you. You'll have a greater chance of being a participant if you act like yourself, because that's easier for a person to explain and gives off a more authentic feeling.

One final note: there **is** limited time to sign up. If you're the 25th reviewer and I find 20 people who seem suitable before you, then they will be used, even if you believe that you were a better choice. Originality is praised greatly, however, and if you're ingenious enough I'll choose you anyways.

Review as soon as possible! And you don't have to be a Matt fan. This is a fun thing, and you may become a fan by the end. If anyone has any ideas for any occurrences or anything they think should occur in these, please tell me. I haven't seen very many bachelor shows ever, so any advice would be appreciated.

Aoi (me) wishes you luck!


End file.
